


(META) Buck and the Misconceptions about U.S. Navy SEALs

by kristen999



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, M/M, Meta, Other, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999
Summary: Misconceptions about the U.S. Navy,  SEAL training, and Buck's backstory.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	(META) Buck and the Misconceptions about U.S. Navy SEALs

I posted this on Tumblr a few weeks ago and a few people requested that I put it on Ao3 for easier access. And yes, I love Buck, I love writing about him, but I also do not like misinformation. 

I’ve seen some interesting assumptions about Buck and SEAL training which kind of drives me batty and I thought I’d share some facts to be helpful. This is a pretty major misconception, and granted, if you don’t know much about the U.S Military, it can be confusing. 

The show did us little favors in Buck Begins, but I chalk that up to Buck being an unreliable narrator and being so excited when he wrote to Maddie that he wasn't 100% sure what he was getting into to. 

(This is also super helpful for Hawaii-Five O writers SEAL Team writers)

Buck told Bobby he tried out for the SEALs. He also told Bobby he was never part of the Navy..which given how many odds jobs Buck had before joining the 118 fits given his age. 

Buck: “A year ago, I put in to be a Navy SEAL.” 

Bobby: “I didn’t know you were in the Navy.” 

Buck: “I wasn’t. Don’t have to be in the Navy to try out for the SEALs…you just have to be particularly badass, which you know…I am” 

This means before you get a single second of training you must enlist. Period. Doesn't matter what Buck said in his postcard, it was wrong. Again, I chalk that up to him still learning about the process and confusing training for the fitness test to actually entering BUD/s. 

Buck doesn’t have any SEAL Training. He wouldn’t have even reached the point where he could have taken a class or conducted any courses. 

This is not a negative reflection on Buck, just a clarification regarding Navy contracts and the SEAL training process. Buck would have had to sign a minimum two year contract - which again- he told Bobby he was never in the Navy. 

The fangirl in me is sad at a lost opportunity for all the possible Navy vs Army ribbing between Eddie and Buck we could have had…oh, well. 

These are steps to become a Navy SEAL: And I think Buck probably realized he didn’t want to become human weapon once he sat down with a recruiter, although I could see him training for some of the physical entry tests not knowing all the details. 

1\. Prepare yourself early

The first step to becoming a Navy SEAL is to begin preparing yourself for training and the role as soon as you know you are interested in the position. There are strict requirements you must meet to become a Navy SEAL. 

These requirements include age, physical fitness, mental fitness, good eyesight and passing a background check. If you are interested in becoming a Navy SEAL, you can begin preparing early by getting into excellent physical shape, learning how to swim, earning good grades while you are in school and developing strong interpersonal skills such as leadership and teamwork.

2\. Earn a diploma

If you want to become a Navy SEAL, you will first need to earn a diploma. Traditionally, enlistment requires candidates to possess a high school diploma. However, recently the military has begun accepting a GED certificate in place of a high school diploma. If you have a GED, you may be required to have at least one semester of college-level courses completed to join the military.

3\. Consider a college degree

Once you earn your high school diploma, you can enlist in the military as early as age 17 with parent or guardian permission. But you can also choose to wait to earn a college degree before enlisting in the military. Many Navy SEALs are college graduates who hold advanced degrees. You can also consider the option of applying to attend college on a military scholarship by enrolling in a ROTC college or the U.S. Naval Academy. Pursuing a college degree can help you enlist in the military at an officer ranking, which increases your annual base salary.

4\. Speak with a Navy recruiter

To enlist in the military you will need to meet with a recruiter who will review your eligibility and help you determine whether you meet the military’s requirements. **When you meet with the recruiter, it is important to let them know you want a SEAL Challenge Contract before you enlist because this will earn you a higher sign-on bonus than what you would receive if you enlist first and then decide to become a SEAL.**

Once your Navy recruiter determines you have met the minimum eligibility requirements for a SEAL Challenge Contract, they will connect you with a Naval Special Warfare/Special Operations Mentor who will help you train for your Physical Screening Test (PST).

**5\. Get your Navy contract**

**When you are enlisting in the Navy, you will have to sign up with the Delayed Entry Program (DEP) rather than signing up as a Special Operator (SO). Since the SEALs have strict requirements, you will have to pass the Physical Screening Test (PST) to determine your eligibility for the SEAL Challenge Program. Under the Delayed Entry Program (DEP) you will choose another Navy job designation when you enlist and that designation is replaced when you pass the PST.**

6\. Work with your mentor 

You will be assigned a Special Warfare/Special Operations Mentor or coordinator who will put you on a physical training regimen designed to help you prepare for the Physical Screening Test (PST). This mentor will also proctor your Physical Screening Test and help you submit your entire application package to the Navy Recruiting Command, so it is important to follow their directions.

7\. Score well on the ASVAB

Everyone interested in enlisting in the military must take the Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery (ASVAB) test. The ASVAB is made up of several sub-tests covering the subjects of word knowledge, paragraph comprehension, mathematics knowledge, arithmetic reasoning, general science, auto and shop information, mechanical comprehension, electronics information and numerical operations. This test helps determine the type of jobs you are eligible for in the military. Your score on the ASVAB must be high enough to qualify for the SEAL program.

8\. Score well on the C-SORT

Candidates interested in becoming a Navy SEAL will need to score well on the Computerized-Special Operations Resilience Test (C-SORT). This test is designed to screen an individual’s maturity and mental resilience by assessing a candidate’s abilities in performance strategies, psychological resilience and personality traits to ensure the candidate meets the minimum requirements they will need to be successful in the SEAL training program.

9\. Pass the PST

The minimum standards you need to meet to pass the Navy SEAL Physical Screening Test (PST) are strict and require a great amount of physical fitness and preparation. Your PST will consist of completing a 500-yard swim using either the breaststroke or sidestroke in 12.5 minutes or less followed by a 10 minute rest period, at least 50-75 push-ups in less than two minutes followed by a two minute rest period, at least 50-75 curl-ups in less than two minutes followed by a two minute rest period, a minimum of 10 dead hang pull-ups followed by a 10 minute rest period and a mile and a half run in 10.5 minutes or less. 

Simply meeting the minimum requirements to pass the PST gives you about a 6% chance of successfully completing the Navy Seal’s BUDS training program. The better your time and scores on the PST, the more competitive of a candidate you will be for the SEAL program.

**10\. Receive your SEAL contract**

**Once you have met the minimum requirements on the ASVAB, C-SORT and PST you will receive your offer for a SEAL contract. When you receive your SEAL contract, it will replace your original Navy contract. Your new SEAL contract will also have a new boot camp date that will replace the boot camp date from your Navy contract.**

11\. Maintain your training regimen

You will need to maintain a rigid training regimen between the time you receive your SEAL contract and the time you are scheduled to go to boot camp as you will need to pass an additional PST 14 days before boot camp to keep your SEAL contract. SEALs are dedicated to maintaining elite physical and mental fitness as part of their lifestyle, so showing your dedication to remaining in shape in preparation for your second PST is crucial.

12\. Attend SEAL prep school training 

A boot camp designed to prepare candidates for their initial SEAL training program in BUD/S. This training occurs in Great Lakes, IL and you will need to pass two more Physical Screening Tests that are even more challenging than the initial test to move on to the initial SEAL training program.

13\. Complete BUD/S training

The Navy SEAL training program is designed to prepare and test your ability to handle the extreme physical and mental challenges of SEAL missions. You begin SEAL training in Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL school, also known as BUD/S. This is a 24-week training program that is designed to push, develop and test your physical and mental strength and resilience. BUD/S consists of three phases: Phase I is basic conditioning that focuses on physical and mental ability, Phase II focuses on underwater skills such as SCUBA diving and combat swimming and Phase III focuses on weapons, demolitions, navigation skills and basic, small-unit tactics.

14\. Move on to Parachute Jump School and SQT

After you complete BUD/S, you will move on to Parachute Jump School in San Diego, CA where you’ll do static line and free-fall jump training at Tactical Air Operations. This training starts with basic static line jumps and gradually increases in difficulty up to completing accelerated free falls with combat equipment from a minimum of 9,500 feet in the air. 

After Parachute Jump School, you will move on to SEAL Qualification Training (SQT). SQT is a 26-week program designed to hone your physical and mental prowess through Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape (SERE) School and Tactical Air Operations. During this time, you will learn tactics, techniques and procedures (TTPs) through training focused on advanced combat swimming, marine operations, cold-weather survival, close-quarter combat and land warfare.

15\. Get your Navy SEAL trident

Upon graduation of SQT, you are officially considered a Navy SEAL and will be awarded a Navy SEAL trident for your hard work.

16\. Complete additional SEAL training(This is Squadron Training)

You will now choose a Navy SEAL rating that will determine where your additional SEAL training will be completed. There are several ratings you can choose from such as foreign language study, Sniper, Jump Master, SEAL tactical communications training, Explosive Breachers and more. After successfully completing the initial SEAL training program and choosing your rating, you will do an additional 18 months of pre-deployment and intensive, individualized specialized training to prepare you for the missions you will encounter on deployment.

If you’re interested in writing an AU story where Buck became a SEAL this could be a great set of resources for you! :) :) 

Some links on the application process for becoming a Navy SEAL:

https://www.military.com/military-fitness/navy-special-operations/options-to-become-navy-seal

https://www.sealswcc.com/apply/civilian-seal-swcc-application-steps.html

I hope this was helpful!


End file.
